kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Carna
Orbal gun|element_Akatsuki = Fire|battletype_Akatsuki = Support}}'Carna '(カルナ'') ''is a Senior Bracer affiliated with the Ruan branch of the Bracer Guild in Liberl. Background Carna is one of the most senior members and has been close friends with Scherazard Harvey for a long time. She also gets along with Kurt Nardin, Grant, and Anelace Elfead and has known them for some time. Personality Carna is a strong and caring individual. She acts like a older sister to the younger bracers and is very helpful to those that she meets. She is also very much a tomboy. Character History (In the Games) Trails in the Sky FC In , Carna is a non-recruitable character who works mainly from the Ruan Branch. Meeting Estelle and Joshua Carna is first introduced in Chapter 2, when Estelle and Joshua first arrive at the Ruan Bracer Guild. When they first arrive, Estelle and Joshua introduced themselves and explained to Carna that they were there to register with the Ruan Branch of the Bracer Guild. Unfortunately, Carna tells them that Jean the receptionist is away at a meeting and he won't be back for some time. However, she cheerfully encourages Estelle and Joshua to go sightseeing until he comes back. She is next seen when Estelle and Joshua come back, and watches as they register at the branch. She then officially introduces herself and welcomes them to the Ruan region. Mercia Orphanage Incident After Mercia Orphanage is burned down, Carna arrives and helps to take of Matron Theresa and the children. Jenis Royal Academy's School Festival At Jenis Royal Academy's School Festival, Carna meets up with Estelle and Joshua and explains that she had been hired as security detail for some of the Alumni. She then becomes one of the audience members at Estelle and Joshua's play. After the play, Carna is there when Matron Theresa receives the charity money that the school had raised for them. Dean Collins and Carna then reveal to everyone that she has been hired by Dean Collins to escort Matron Theresa back to Manoria Village as her personal security detail. However, on the way back to Manoria Village, Carna, Matron Theresa and the children are attacked by some thieves and Carna gets hurt in the attack. Having heard what happened from Jean, Estelle and Joshua arrive at the Inn in Manoria Village and the children tell Estelle what happened. The children reveal that Carna had done her best to drive the thieves off, but the thieves had thrown sleeping powder straight in her face and caused her and Matron Theresa to collapse. While Carna was unconscious, the thieves then made off with the money. The children then stayed with them until some people came by and helped them. Carna then stays asleep while Estelle, Joshua, Kloe and Agate Crosner go to reclaim the money from the thieves. When Estelle and co. arrest the culprits, Carna locks the thieves up in Manoria Village's storage shed and guards them until the Royal Army arrive to arrest them. After the entire incident with the Mayor is over, Carna says her good-byes to Estelle and Joshua before they leave for the next region. Turmoil in the Royal Capital In the final chapter, Carna is spotted again in the City of Grancel. She is seen greeting Estelle and Joshua when they arrive at the Grancel Bracer Branch and informs them that she, Kurt, Grant and Anelace are going to be participating in the Martial Arts Tournament. After winning the first round of the tournament, Carna and the others inform Estelle that the Martial Arts Tournament was originally an individual tournament, but somehow suddenly got changed into a team tournament at the last minute. She and the others then suggest to Estelle that she and Joshua should join Zin Vathek's team if they want to see the Queen; as he needs team members. Carna and her team are then seen losing to Zin's team in the Semi-Finals and cheers their team on in the finals. They then congratulate Estelle, Zin, Joshua and Olivier after they win the tournament. . After Estelle and the others come back from Grancel Castle, Carna is summoned to the Bracer Guild where she finds out about the rescue operation to rescue Princess Klaudia and the other hostages. She then participates in the operation by distracting the guards and taking them out. After Princess Klaudia is rescued, Carna then participates in the Grancel Castle recapture operation and helps retake the Castle. She is then present when the Queen thanks them during the Queen's Birthday Celebration Speech and is present during Estelle and Joshua's promotion ceremony to senior bracers. After the speech, Carna can be sighted in the Grancel Department Store shopping with Anelace and Scherazard. Trails in the Sky SC Prologue: A Maiden's Resolve In , Carna is first introduced as one of the pseudo-jaegers during Estelle's and Anelace's final test in the training program. After helping Grant kidnap Estelle and Anelace, Carna dressed as a jaeger encounters and fights Estelle and Anelace at the entrance of the Saint-Croix Forest. After Estelle and Anelace defeat Kurt (who is disguised as one of jaegers) in Grimsel Fortress, Carna and Grant walk out of the back room and remove their masks revealing themselves to Estelle and Anelace. As all of the jaegers remove their masks, Estelle realizes that the entire thing was just a test. Kurt then gets up and explains that the final test has been a tradition at the training ground, much to Estelle's un-amusement. Grant then continues by explaining that when Kurt rang them up and told them about it, they hopped aboard the next airship to help him out. In response, Anelace scolds them and says that they are the worst and that they were really worried. Kurt replies that that was the point and that real jaegers wouldn't have been as nice. Carna and Grant further emphasize that while jaegers are forbidden in Liberl - across Zemuria, jaegers and bracers are at each other's throats most of the time. Estelle disparagingly accepts their explanation. Suddenly, another voice rings out and it turns out to be Phyllis. Phyllis starts apologizing to Estelle and Anelace, when Robert comes in as well. Robert congratulates the two for passing. He then explains that the real phone is safe, and that he was meant to be in the act as another hostage, but he blew his cover because he wanted to see their new orbment devices in action. After some self-loathing on the pair's part, Kurt consoles them and then officially congratulates them for passing the Le Locle Training Program. He then tells them that they'll officially be on the next flight to Liberl tomorrow, and they'll have a party tonight to celebrate their passing of the program. Carna then attends the party. Chapter 1: Sneaking Shadows In Chapter 1, Estelle reveals to Elnan that Carna had stayed behind at Le Locle because she wanted to do some high-level training with Kurt and Grant, so they wouldn't be back for a while. Gallery Carna - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Carna - Bust Jaeger (SC Evo).png|Portrait Jaeger (EVO) Carna S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft Category:Characters Category:Bracers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters